


Just By Being You

by Zelda_Legends



Category: Dimensional Links, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Sad, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_Legends/pseuds/Zelda_Legends
Summary: After almost dying in the hands of Ganon, Speck's worldview crashes and completely spins around. The reality that death is a possibility causes him to become insecure. The two co-leaders decide to show Speck that physical size doesn't matter, but rather the heart.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Just By Being You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangelingRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingRin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dimensional Links](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194783) by [ChangelingRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingRin/pseuds/ChangelingRin). 



> If you have not read ChangelingRin's Dimensional Links, this will not make sense. I just realized that some of you may not get the context of this. This is based off of chapter 48 on FF.net. Changeling cross-post on there. Sorry if it is confusing.

Sometime after they had defeated Veran, Onox, and Ganon, the Links found themselves in the castle mess hall conversing and munching on dinner. Zelda had found a couple rooms for them all in the castle and allowed them to stay as long as they needed to; Heroes' honor and all that. Gen had forced several potions down each of their throats, making sure they drank it under vigilant supervision. He made sure to pay close attention to Realm and Speck, of course.

Gen was an outstanding medic, Speck knew this; There wasn't a single injury that he hadn't been able to heal, but... He wasn't a therapist, nor did the potions he gave out have the power to calm emotional shake-ups. As the rest of his friends ate, Speck began to feel reasonably uncomfortable. He still had that lingering feeling of Ganon's fingers wrapped tightly around his minuscule frame. The feeling of being trapped with no way out. The feeling that he couldn't breathe. The feeling that his bones were cracking and breaking. The feeling that he was going to die. Speck shuddered in his seat and took a moment to calm down. He hadn't realized he'd been hyperventilating. Speck closed his eyes and breathed deeply as the traumatic flashbacks flew threw his head. If he didn't have Dusk for a friend. If he had been all alone-

Speck's eyes shot open with a small gasp as the gruesome image flashed into his mind. He began to feel lightheaded and therefore raised his right hand to his head and shook it slightly. He was gonna need a minute. He grimaced slightly and excused himself from the table saying, "I'll be in the lavatory".

Mask frowned from his seat and thought for a moment. That face... He'd seen that expression before. His eyes narrowed slightly as Speck left through the double doors. This was not good. His face contorted into a scowl as he realized how serious this might be. He tuned the others out as he thought. Was Speck genuinely feeling that way? It was odd seeing Speck like that. He had a normally quiet and overall cheering personality. Seeing him like _that_ was troubling, to say the least.

"You okay, dude?" Ocarina asked, waving a hand in front of his younger-but-older self's face.

"Huh?" Mask snapped his head up to see the rest of the group studying him with various looks of skepticism.

"You okay?" Ocarina repeated, having picked up on his other self's change in demeanor and was duly concerned about him.

"...Yeah." Mask breathed, still looking totally disturbed. "I just... Speck, he..."

"He...?" Dusk prompted when the other Link didn't finish.

"He's extremely distressed, to put it bluntly," Mask said sullenly. Then ventured, "You didn't notice?"

"Not really, no. Speck is always quiet." Steam shrugged.

"He just went to use the restroom," Sketch added with an uncertain look on his face. Mask gave him a _Look_.

"What makes you think that?" Wind inquired, looking more thoughtful than anything else.

"He... that look." Mask began trying to compile his thoughts into a coherent sentence. "Something's not right. He..."

Mask sighed. He couldn't put words to it. He just remembered what that face looked like. Lulu had that type of downcast despair expression before her babies were rescued. But, it was still different. He at least had a name for what Lulu had. Depression. Speck's wasn't quite that.

"I mean, I couldn't really tell." Green frowned and his siblings nodded contemplatively.

"Look, someone's gotta go talk to him," Mask said, a look of hopelessness and deep distress on his normally care-free features. "I don't think I'll be able to really help him much. I've never been that great at helping people overcome their struggles with words. I'm more an action-doer."

Ocarina nodded in agreement remorsefully while frowning.

"I suppose I can-"

"I've got this." Lore said with an uncharacteristic amount of seriousness, motioning for Dusk to sit back down.

"I'll go with you," Gen announced, standing up as well.

* * *

Speck sat in the corner of the bathroom, crouched down and hugging his knees. Foreign tears of unknown origin slid down his young face with an unrelenting will. He drew in a shuddering breath and let out a small whimper as more tears flowed from his eyes. All the stress and anxiety of having to save his world and now the universe that built up within him was beginning to make itself present. He would often just push it away with consoling thoughts of a happy ending. ...But that experience. He nearly died and his false fantasy world was violently being replaced with the harsh reality that not all stories have a happy ending. He sniffled noisily and let out another cry as tears continued to spring forth from his eyes. Why couldn't he have just had a normal life? Why did this happen to him of all people? Why was _he_ the special one?

"Ezlo," He cried softly. "I need to talk to you... Please wake up."

The one person he could count on. The one who had been with him through it all. The one who knew just what to say to cheer him up - Ezlo. Refused to budge.

"Ezlo, please..." Speck sniveled, his bottom lip trembling fiercely. " _Please!_ "

He sobbed aloud as his hat remained stubbornly still. He needed to talk to him. Someone who would understand. Someone he could _trust_. He buried his face in his knees and continued to sob, his own, salty tears wetting his white leggings. The weight of everything they'd been through and had yet to endure rained down on him like a pound of bricks. And it was overwhelming. He had nearly _died_ because of all of this nonsense. He would've never gotten to see his friends ever again. He would've never seen the fruits of his efforts. He'd have never gotten to see the Picori get to a safe home. He would have never been there to help his fellow Links destroy the ultimate threat...

Speck wept and wept and kept asking the goddesses why in his frustration.

"Speck?" A quiet voice inquired from the other side of the room.

The Link in question looked up and quickly wiped the tears away from his face to see a troubled Gen and Lore walk in.

"Y- yeah?" Speck stuttered but made no attempt to stand.

"We came in to talk to you... You okay?"

"Mm." Speck nodded and bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" Gen asked, moving so he was right in front of Speck.

"I... it's okay. I just needed a minute." Speck took a deep breath trying to prevent the tears from spilling over.

Gen knelt down in front of the smaller Link and sat back on his knees. "No, we need to talk."

Lore seated himself down next to Gen, on the left of his troubled companion and nodded.

"I... I don't really know how to say it." Speck sighed quietly.

"Then just say it." Lore encouraged almost just as quietly.

There was a moment of contemplative silence before Speck drew in a shaky breath and spoke.

"I'm scared," Speck admitted.

Gen tilted his head and nodded, shifting his position quietly.

"I just, you know, it all started out fine. My little adventure, I guess. And then, it got complicated. But, then I met Ezlo. And, he's been the one helping me along. Putting the bad thoughts aside and replacing them with those of reassurance. I could always go to him. He was like the anchor... even if he did get a little cranky at times."

Lore smiled a bit as he recalled what meeting the bird-hat for the first time was like.

"And, I was getting along alright." Speck continued. "Then, I figured out about the void and met you guys. When we left and Ezlo was forced into some stasis, I... felt really insecure. Like a boat, adrift in a storm when the anchor comes loose. I hid it in front of you guys because..." His voice cracked, "I didn't want you to think I was weak or anything. I'm already so young and small. I didn't want you guys to think I was weak too."

Gen was at a loss for words as he observed the younger Link. He looked so... frail and fragile. Like he was made of glass and all of his pent up emotions were so strong that they were about to break him. Gen's eyes softened and he sighed lightly at his inability to help the small child.

Lore creased his eyebrows together and pursed his lips in thought. He hadn't known Speck was dealing with this type of insecurity. Never in all of his life would he ever think Speck was weak. Speck was the smallest Link, yes, but he showed so much bravery in battle. No matter how big his opponent was, Speck would always charge in head-on, determined to take down the enemy. He sagged his shoulders and tilted his head prompting Speck to continue.

"I always thought my story would have a happy ending. Like all the great hero stories do." Speck bit his lip as he could no longer hold back his tears. "But, I guess that's just wishful thinking."

He drew in a long, shuddering breath and slowly closed his eyes as silent tears slipped down his cheeks. He was sure he looked pretty weak now, but he supposed it didn't matter at this point. He needed to let this out eventually, even if the others judged him for it.

Lore surveyed the crying Speck and immediately placed a hand on his shoulder. It was one of those things where words weren't always the best option, and sometimes the best thing is letting someone know you're there. He slowly began rubbing small circles in a comforting way as he looked to Gen.

Gen frowned, placed a hand on Speck's knee, and spoke softly. "Speck... we would never think you're weak."

"But..." Speck shuddered, taking jerking breaths. "I... almost failed... you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Lore asked quietly, never pausing his hand movement.

"I almost..." Speck took a deep breath, trying to calm his emotions. "d- die- died on you g- guys..."

Speck threw his hands to his face and continued to cry albeit rather inaudibly.

"Speck, I..." Gen started, fumbling with his words in shock. "You were so brave. You most certainly did _not_ fail us. Not even close. You... risked your life for the rest of us. How is that being weak, hm?"

"I... I didn't do a very good job though." Speck spat bitterly. "I nearly left you guys, and I wouldn't have been able to help you anymore. ... I wouldn't have been able to do my job." Speck whispered the last part to the point where Gen and Lore nearly didn't hear him.

A pang of guilt stabbed Gen like a knife. _He_ was the reason Speck nearly died. He was why Speck was feeling this way. He stared off into the middle distance as he remembered.

_"Speck, Ganon has the largest and most available ears for your usual M.O., plus if he's distracted by you then we won't have to deal with those Keese. Let him have it."_

He made Speck feel like that's what he _had_ to do. Now, look where it got them. Gen sighed and closed his eyes. It was his fault his friend almost died. If Dusk hadn't been who he was, or if he hadn't been there at all... he'd have never been able to forgive himself. Gen felt his own eyes brimming with tears but held them back for Speck's sake. A surge of emotions rushed through him. Pity. Sadness. Guilt. Bitterness. But most of all, anger. Angry at the goddesses for putting them through all this. Angry at Ganon for almost killing his friend. Angry at Demise for starting all of this. And angry at himself for putting this pressure of his fellow Link. He didn't mean to. That was not, by any means, his intention, and yet... here they were. Gen clenched his free hand and looked down in shame.

"Speck..." Lore began. "You are one of the most important people to me. I... I would never think you're weak. You show so much bravery in our battles. You're so selfless, and you always do your best. I could never be prouder to call you a friend."

"But I'm so small!" Speck cried as he sniffled loudly, abandoning being quiet altogether. "I can't be of any help to you if I can just be discarded of so quickly! Why am I so small?!"

Speck wrapped his hands around his legs again and rested his head on his knees. The only sounds in the room were Speck's loud sobbing and his cries of frustration to the goddesses. Lore wrapped his other arm around Speck and shifted onto his knees. He pulled the smaller Link into a tight embrace that Speck willingly leaned into. Gen grabbed one of the smaller Link's hands and held it tightly.

"It's okay, Speck," Gen whispered shakily. His own tears were beginning to fall freely. He didn't stop them this time. "I'm sorry. ... I'm so so sorry."

"Speck..." Lore began, his own voice starting to fail him. "Listen to me, okay? You are _not_ small. Not the way I see it. To me, you're just as big as the rest of us. Despite the odds against you, you still rush in, ready to win. And you know what? You always do. You do and you always will. Because you don't care about size. You care about us, your family, and you'd do anything for them. You're so so big."

That was it. Speck broke. He sobbed and wailed and cried out to the goddesses in desperation. "WHY!? Why did you make me so young? Why, why, why? I can't do this! _Curse_ the _**goddesses**_!"

The tears continued to pour from his eyes in waterfalls. Unable to stop, Speck ravished them and accepted them with open arms. His friends, not knowing what else to do, stayed beside him and wept with him.

* * *

Somewhere beyond reality, Farore broke down into sobs. Din and Nayru watched their sister with growing concern and attempted to soothe her.

"Farore... you couldn't have known," Din said. "It was your only choice. It had to be him."

"You only did what was necessary," Nayru added, rubbing her sister's back.

Their attempts went unheeded as Farore continued to mourn for her attribute. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Courage. I made a mistake. I'm so so sorry." Her tears cascaded down her face with an unrestrained force. "I didn't know... I'm so sorry." She choked out. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen... I'm sorry."

Her two sisters stayed by her and continued to comfort her, even if they couldn't do much.

* * *

The next thirty minutes passed with the Links still in the same position. Speck bawled until he was sure his eyes would be dry, while Gen and Lore embraced him, crying softly themselves. Until finally, Speck slowly ceased his weeping. He withdrew from where he was currently in Gen's arms and sniffled as he wiped away the tear streaks. He took in a few calming breaths and looked to his leaders.

"...Thanks. For being here with me." Speck said in his usual quiet fashion.

"Speck, if any of my family is in need, I'll always be there for them." Lore replied with sincerity.

"Exactly." Gen agreed in a quiet voice as he offered a small smile.

"Thank you," Speck repeated although still a bit shaky.

"Anytime," Gen assured and squeezed Speck's shoulder affirmingly.

"Can we... uh," Speck laughed slightly. "I need to move my legs."

"Sure." Gen stood along with Lore and offered a hand down to Speck.

Speck clutched Gen's hand firmly and pulled himself up onto his feet. He took another deep breath and gave a small smile. Lore smiled in return and headed out the door. Gen stayed behind for a moment while Speck followed behind his half-leader.

"Speck?" Gen called, furrowing his eyebrows.

Speck paused mid-step and turned to face his other half-leader. "Yeah?"

"I..." Gen squeezed his eyes shut and took a preparing breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that was your job and that you're some kind of tool for us. I... I'm sorry."

Speck tilted his head in confusion and surveyed the taller Link. "It's not your fault. I just... I wish I could be more helpful to you all."

"No, Speck. I need to apologize. I know what it feels like. To be used and feel betrayed. That's not at all what I wanted for you. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. And, I'm sorry." Gen sighed and hung his head, tears forming in his eyes again. "You're worth so much more than that. You'll always be helpful. Just by being you."

"Hey," Speck frowned and walked up to his older friend. "It's okay. I forgive you. You didn't make me feel like that. Hey."

Speck wrapped his arms around Gen's waist who by now was crying again. "It's okay. You didn't hurt me. I'm alright. Listen, I'm okay so don't feel bad, alright?"

Gen sighed and wiped the tears from his face, even as they continued to fall. "Thank you. I'll be more compassionate in the future. I don't want to hurt you like that."

"You didn't. It's okay." Speck reassured, stepping back and giving the taller Link a confident smile.

"Thanks." Gen weakly smiled back as he knelt down on one knee to Speck's height.

Speck embraced Gen once more until his tears had ceased, and they both headed back out to the mess hall.

* * *

"You alright, Speck?" Mask questioned as the aforementioned Link sat back down.

"I'm alright now." Speck nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Let us know next time you're not doing so well, okay? We'll always be there for you." Dusk said, placing a hand on Speck's shoulder and whispered. "We were worried."

"I will." Speck sighed.

"Group Glomp!" Lore declared and so-saying wrapped his arms around Speck's middle from behind his chair.

Those nearest to Speck stood and followed suit. And it wasn't long before Speck was practically crushed in an awkward hug by the rest of his siblings. Being in the middle of such a large albeit awkward embrace sure made him feel small, but at least, Speck decided, he could count on all of these people to help him. He swore on his life that he would help and protect everyone.

Even the smallest ones, could have the biggest heart. This, Speck knew was true.

**Author's Note:**

> ...That was hard to write... My first Angsty book and I think it was a success. A shout out to those people on the Discord that helped this be complete! Thanks Changeling for your amazing book!


End file.
